To Live Again
by Night Angel 101
Summary: An Elvin Prince decides to be rebellious for a change. Wandering into the Forbidden Forest–a place of neutral ground between enemies – by himself, he gets captured by a band of slave traders. *full summary inside* Drarry
1. Prologue

**Summary:** _All he wanted was to escape his sheltered life for a day…_An Elvin Prince decides to be rebellious for a change. Wandering into the Forbidden Forest – a place of neutral ground between enemies – by himself, he gets captured by a band of slave traders. Four years later, during the highest climax of The War, he is sold to the Prince of Slytherin. So begins the adventures of a stubborn, yet "submissive" (_yeah right!_) Prince Harry and a demanding, dominating Prince Draco. Where does Harry end and Draco begin? vamps, elves, angels, vela, demons, humans, sorcerers and seers – oh my!

**Rated:** M – "possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language."

**Disclaimer:** Not mine... Sadly... It's all J.K. Rowlings...

* * *

**Prologue**

He ran through the Forbidden Forest as fast as he could. He was small for his age – especially by elf standards. He blamed it on his short legs for not being as quick on his feet as he would've liked. His unruly black hair whipped against his face as he turned his head slightly to see how far behind his pursuers happened to be. His emerald green eyes widened and filled with fear as he saw that they weren't as far behind as he wished they were. Willing himself to go faster (while deep in thought), he forgot to be totally aware of his surroundings and stumbled at a particularly rocky part of the terrain.

Clutching his side in pain and gasping for breath, he got an idea. Praying that he had enough time, he climbed a tree and waited for his would-be captors to keep charging full-speed ahead. When he was certain that the final person was gone, he sighed and climbed back down. As he felt the stitch in his side spasm, he collapsed into a panting ball on the forest floor, waiting for the pain to subside.

When he was positive that his stitch was gone, he took a deep breath and stood back up. Glancing around, he suddenly wished that he had paid more attention in class as he realised how utterly lost he was. _Why me?_ he thought as he growled in frustration. Taking a wild guess as to where Gryffindor was, he turned to his right and started walking at a slow pace. He had a feeling that he'd need as much energy as he could conserve to make it to Gryffindor – should those slave traders find him again. _I shoulda listened to mom_, he whimpered, jumping at every little noise. Lily Potter had always told him to never enter the Forbidden Forest without and adult or bodyguard.

Hearing the slave traders behind him again gave a very tired Harry the adrenaline rush that he needed. He bolted away from them as fast as he could. He could see light up ahead, and relief shot through him.

With a loud snap, a trap closed around him. A net trap. So cliché, so _obvious_ and he had missed it. The last thing he saw before his world went black was the smirking face of a balding man just about to knock him out…

* * *

**A/N: **I'm writing Chapter one now, but I want to know if you like it before I upload anymore... I'm kind of new at this, so sorry if it's kind of bad... I'm better at writing more original works... Sorry it's kind of short...


	2. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: **Look at prologue...

**Rated:** M

**A/N #1: **kiki - I'm glad you like it! And thanks for telling me it flows - I have a bad habit of making it not do so. And I'm glad you find it interesting!

shapeshifter - well, I can add more chapters, and hopefully with more frequency than I have been lately. I'll try to figure out a way to get the lines to not be so close together. Thanks for letting me know that - and don't worry, I will!

pillowey14 - glad you're interested!

disgruntledfairy - Thanks for the boost of confidence! And I'll try to keep them longer - I didn't notice how short it really was until I had typed it up. That's one thing I don't like about writing it out by hand first.

Y-dO-u-CrY - well, I'm glad we both like elf!Harry stories! (I just really like elves in general XD)

SkyeEyesSparkle7135 - I'm so touched that you think my writing is so good! /

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed and favourited!**

**Chapter One: The Kingdom of Slytherin**

Draco gazed out across his future kingdom of Slytherin. At 17 years of age, he was eagerly awaiting his father's abdication. His platinum blonde hair, narrow and sharp features, and slender frame gave him an air similar to his father's – dark and commanding. His pale, pale skin and two pointed front teeth gave away his race. His royal vampireness, Prince Draco Lucius Malfoy, was gazing out across his lands in annoyance. His foul mood came from the realization that his father had carelessly tossed at him – even now his father's words rang through his head as clear as day. "Draco Lucius Malfoy!" his father had yelled but a few hours ago, "I will not abdicate my throne to someone who has both failed at finding a mate and failed to show me that he is capable of ruling an entire kingdom!" Draco scowled even now as he thought back on it.

He had lived in Slytherin all his life – goofing off in his beloved home for the most of it, yes, he'd be the first to admit it. He loved the green, rolling hills with their many species of trees that grew atop them. He loved the many fields that the slaves and servants worked to near-perfection. But he most especially loved the thundering seas that separated Slytherin from Durmstrang country and Totalia Destructionaria.

The Orion Ocean drew his attention from his thoughts. He could see a small ship headed their way. New slaves, hopefully, he thought, a small smirk appearing. It was a well-known fact that he used all of the palace slaves in whatever way he felt like. After all, one needed something in order to gain a reputation as the Slytherin sex god. Suddenly, his smirk fell as an awful thought (to his thinking) danced around in his head. What if his father didn't buy any new slaves? He groaned at the very thought – he was so bored of the last lot already.

Sighing, Draco turned and started heading back to the castle. He had a feeling that his friend Blaise would want to see him.

* * *

The door slowly opened and bright, morning sunlight steadily poured into the room. Thousands of eyes blinked rapidly at the sudden change of lighting. One pair of eyes were half-lidded – in defiance or in submission, no one could tell. His skin was riddled with bruises and whip marks – and cuts from who knew what else. His black, nest-like hair was dirty and sweaty. He was as thin as a rod, looking like he hadn't eaten in weeks and yet had a slight outlining of muscle showing. He looked to be about sixteen – and not happy about it (1). For now, all of the 16-year-olds + could be bought and used in any way that was required of them. Having been in the Trade for four years now, he also knew that nobody followed the rules that were set out. They were seen more like guidelines (2).

He had been switched between three families, sold three times, and only one family had treated him with respect. One of the families that had been horrible to him had been the Dursley's – his family from his mother's side. He had hoped that they would send him home after they'd bought him. But they had decided a human toy would satisfy them, whether he was family or not. Dudley and Vernon had been the worst – especially Vernon (3). Petunia dealt with emotional damage and neglect, not wanting any blood on her hands (4). So many of his scars and newer slashes and burns were from them. They had worked him like a dog from dawn to late in the night. They rarely fed him proper meals (if any) and treated him with utter contempt.

Around the boys (5) neck was the collar of the Trade, with three ticks on the side – each tick for each time he had been sold. The more ticks on the collar, the more likely you were to be sold to a horrible family. He rested his head on his knees as he thought about how much worse things could get for him. He shuddered at the very thought of such a thing happening. He had nearly been sold to the self-proclaimed King of Totalia – Lord Voldemort, as he was often called these days. His real name hadn't been used in years and was probably due to the fact that he had turned into a demon. Thinking back on what he had looked like, Harry smirked at how ugly he had been.

Glancing up, blurry eyes looking around the room, he saw the Traders walking around and tossing food at the captives. It was always the same, most disgusting and foul thing they could come up with. When the Trader with his food came to him, he gently passed it over. Surprised emerald green eyes met gentle blue ones (6). The man shot him a cute grin before moving onto the next slave. Beside him, a red-head tapped him on the shoulder.

"You gonna eat that, mate?"

Looking up, the boy shook his head and handed the food over to the other boy. Eagerly, he grabbed the food and started scarfing it down. The black-haired boy closed his eyes, leaned back against the wall, and sighed. He relaxed as he felt the gentle movement caused by the water hitting the sides of the boat.

What felt like only seconds later, he felt someone shaking him. Snapping awake, he realized that he had fallen asleep. Blinking rapidly for a few seconds, he looked to his left, at the person who had woken him up. The boy had sandy hair and pale skin. "Good, you're awake. We're about to leave soon." The boy's accent caught Harry off guard as he realized that he was from Gryffindor as well. "By the way, I'm Seamus Finnigan." The boy stuck out his hand and Harry tentatively shook it.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He was surprised when the boy's face broke into a huge grin and he practically glomped him.

"Oi! Ron! It's Harry!" The red head (Ron) from earlier looked over yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Who?"

"Harry!" Seamus turned back to said person, an eager look on his face. "It's been a while, but you gotta remember us! Ron was your best mate when we were kids after all! It was a real shocker when you disappeared so suddenly! Your mum was throwing a right fit and your father has been spending so much money just to find you!"

Recognition dawned on Harry's face, as well as relief. Even though he knew they probably wouldn't end up in the same family's care, he was still happy that he had friends nearby. "How're Neville and Dean? Hermione? Ron, how's the family?" Spouting questions back and forth to each other and not answering any of them didn't seem to be working out too well.

* * *

Draco glared at his father's statue-like form. He hated him for this. He really did. How could he do this to him? He had been willing to do anything but this! The anger kept welling up in him, making him want to hit something – anything! His anger rarely flared up these days. But his father had gone too far.

"Draco, stop sulking and hurry up!" Pansy yelled at her friend. Worry was etched into her features. She knew that Lucius had said something to him but he refused to talk about it. It was obviously something that hit the mark, though, and Lucius wasn't usually this good at getting him angry. Or quiet, for that matter. Many people in the kingdom felt that Draco only talked sometimes to hear the sound of his own voice. It was probably true, since he was a lot like his mother than he cared to admit.

When Draco glared at Pansy in reply, she sighed and ran over to where he was. "If it makes you feel any better, Blaise will be there too!" At this, Draco brightened considerably. She smiled inwardly at the expression on his face. Blaise and Draco had been best friends ever since she could remember. Even when Blaise's many stepfathers "mysteriously" disappeared or died or when Draco went through that phase of seeing who could last longer with one person on a date. They were stupid things that had caused many of their other friends to stop being their friends. There had also been that phase when Draco and Blaise had both wanted to see who could make Pansy blush. Unknown to them, though, she had had a crush on Blaise at the time. Smiling at the memory, she remembered how angry Draco had been when Blaise made her blush just by looking at her.

Now, she knew that Blaise had no interest in girls whatsoever. He had yet to find a guy that he liked but she knew that until he did, he and Draco would be fooling around in random places in the castle. When Draco and Blaise had both confessed their true sexuality, they had decided that using each other for the time being was alright. Then Draco had discovered the wonderful use of having slaves. She knew his father was well aware of what Draco did and refused to stop it, telling Pansy that it was good practice for him. Maybe he'd even find his mate. But he hadn't and now his father was fed up with him and his games. She sighed and followed the Malfoy's and Zabini's, knowing that it would be a very long day…

* * *

**A/N:** (1) Reference to a Sweet Sixteen. In this case, Harry's sixteen, but it isn't so sweet. Kind of like the song by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus "Seventeen Ain't So Sweet" (Except, he's not seventeen…). Also, I wanted to make it so that Harry is of legal age – if you know what I mean ;). (2) Pirates of the Caribbean – the first one when Elizabeth Swan is told that the Pirate's Code is used as a guideline. (3) I feel a little bit bad for Vernon because he's always seen as the worst of the Dursley's when portrayed in fanfics. If you really think about it, in the books Dudley was really the worst of the lot because he physically hurt Harry and Vernon and Petunia only emotionally abused him. However, I absolutely can't stand any of them and should they be mentioned in anything that I write, they will always be one of the bad guys. (4) Reference to Lady Macbeth from Shakespeare's _Macbeth_. (5) I don't really know if you'd classify him as a boy or a man at sixteen. Any thoughts? (6) This Trader will be mentioned later on, and _no_ he is not from the books. He will be a new character I came up with. You'll find out exactly who he is later on…

Yay! I finished! FINALLY! Sorry it took so long! I'm too lazy to type it up here, but if you go on my livejournal account, you'll discover the reason. The next chapter might be a while coming out because I have exams coming up and I should probably focus on my end of the year projects. sighs I really can't wait till summer holidays arrive.

Now, there's this funky little button at the bottom of the page that says "Submit Review"... If you could do that and let me know what you think, that would be great! any type of criticism is welcome! Sorry if the characters are a little out of character...


End file.
